Baby Shoes For Sale Never Worn Part 2
by nerdyboy215
Summary: Wife commits suicide, unborn son killed in a car accident can really take a toll on a man. But things are about to change For Nathan, but are they for better or for worse? Well that's a question you have to answer yourself.


_Baby Shoes; For Sale, Never Worn_

_Part 2_

Years have passed since the death of his son Elijah and suicide of his wife,

Abigail. Nathan Pent, still working as a construction manager, lives in the same

house, but he is not the same man he once was; he's less energetic and more of a

downer. Also, Nathan hasn't gone on a date or even looked at another female in a

physical way for that matter. But things are about to change for old Nathan, but

are they for better or for worse? That's a question you have to answer yourself.

While at work, sitting in his office he gets a call from a woman asking if he

can fix her bathroom, he accepts the job, gets his crew and goes to her house.

When he gets there, he sees a beautiful woman standing at her door waving them

in, her name is Kaily Weatherspoon. Instantly, he begins to get nervous and

stutters over his words like a little kid. Meanwhile, she begins to act the same way

and they both laugh because of their discomfort. After the job is done, he gives her

his number (just in case) she needed something else "fixed".

She gives him a call a couple days later asking if he wanted to get some

coffee, he gives a counter offer with dinner instead, she accepts. He chooses the

fanciest restaurant he could afford. At dinner they chat about their day and jobs

and things they did in the past at which he learns that she is secretary at a business

office. Then she asked about his past wife, he pauses for a moment and a tear

comes down his cheek, she insists that he not tell her if is too much but he sucked

it up and told his sad story. Crushed by the news she receives, she puts her hand

on his shoulder and comforts him. After about an hour of eating and chatting the

two leave, and head home. He takes her back to her house; she gives him a little

smooch and waives good-bye as she opens the front door and walks in.

After about a couple months the two move in together, and are planning on

having a baby. Also, in the past Nathan's friends encouraged him to buy some

stocks, and of course he won in that category when the stock market rose by $3

million, and which he was now the recipient $750,000. With that money he

decides that he will use to by things for house. Kaily meanwhile, is aware of this

money and is now asking for more then she deserves.

Kaily is becoming more controlling and obsessing with having all the right

clothes and accessories, without using her own money but using Nathan's money.

She also finds all the pictures of Abigail and Nathan together and put them in a

box and throws it in a moldy corner of the garage, burns all of Abigail's clothes

that Nathan has saved for memories. She has also made Nathan more of a stay at

home person, making him miss work so she can party and constantly putting him

down and making him depressed. His friends have not been the same also, leaving him behind and going out with Kaily and her friends. But Nathan is so focused on finally having a family and a normal life he just puts up with this torture.

_Congrats It's A Girl _is the banner hanging over a cake and presents as they

sit on a table for Kaily and Nathan's baby shower for little Alaiana Pent. Friends

and family socialize with each other, and congratulate Nathan and Kaily on the

new baby. The party lasts for hours, but at last it's over and everyone leaves home

and then they clean up. About a month later Kaily gave birth little Alaiana, and the

baby is the greatest thing to have ever happened to them. So to speak.

The baby has been in their home for a couple months now and a lot of

weird things have been happening. For instance, four of the Pent's

friends are being murdered and police and family have no logical reasoning for it,

and people are mysteriously disappearing without a trace. Everyone is becoming

nervous and scared, but Kaily, who is living her life as if nothing is happening. These behaviors are beginning to make people wonder if Kaily is the one committing these crimes, but Nathan doesn't believe these allegations and defends

her to the best of his ability.

Thunder and lightning strike on a dark and rainy night, Kaily and Nathan

sleep in bed. They hear a thud in the baby's room, and Nathan runs in only to find

little Alaiana missing. He runs downstairs, in the kitchen, everywher.

Then, all of a sudden he hears Kaily screaming at the top of her lungs and voice

talking. He dashes to their room to see Kaily lying on the floor with blood leaking

out of her stomach, and Alaiana standing over her with a knife. He falls on the

floor next to Kaily, picking her up and holding her in his hands. He looks at his

daughter and hears a familiar voice, "_Nathan, I can't believe you allowed her to_

_turn you into this man, a man who allowed this woman to destroy every ounce of_

_memory and love for me and your son. And now, she must die!" _It's Abigail! Nathan charges at Alaiana only to be cut down at the knees and with a quick slash, she slits his

throat, turns to Kaily and with a mighty blow stabs Kaily in the heart, instantly

killing her.

The next day, the morning sunshine beams into the window, birds chirp,

and kids play out in the street. Nathans parents stop by for a visit, only to find their

beloved son and his girlfriend dead and the only survivor is baby Alaiana as she

cries in her crib, next to the dead bodies of her parents.


End file.
